Housings for electric connectors are employed, for instance, for T-distributors, by means of which the electronic components are incorporated into a bus system. Such T-distributors, also called T-connectors, are known to have at least one branch line via which sensors or actuators are connected to a power line and/or to a data bus line. For purposes of affixing the T-distributors, the plug housings, which are normally T-shaped or double T-shaped, are screwed onto support elements, for example, machine walls or support rails.
A drawback here is that, owing to the usually tight installation space available in the machines, it is hardly or not at all possible to place the plug housings directly in the vicinity of the sensors or actuators that are to be integrated. In order to be able to screw the plug housing onto the support element, a sufficiently large installation space is required, so that manually or electronically operated screwdrivers can be deployed there. Since it is often the case that such a space is not available, the plug housings cannot be attached in the direct vicinity of the sensors or actuators, so that longer cable distances have to be accepted between the plug housings and the electronic components that are to be integrated.